


tired.

by yellowvim



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Multi, Other, References to Depression, Sad, Short One Shot, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowvim/pseuds/yellowvim
Summary: you're tired. so is lance.





	tired.

"Have you ever been tired?" you hum, playing with the hem of your sweater.

"Yeah?" Lance mutters, looking over at you in confusion.

"No, not _that_ kind of tired. I'm not talking about sleep. I'm talking about emotional exhaustion," you speak up, turning to look at him. And he can see it. He can see the tiredness in you.

"Yeah," he says steadily, looking back over the city. "All the time."

"Do you think it goes away?"

"Yeah," he shrugs. You stare at him and he closes his eyes. "No."

"Do you think it at least gets easier?"

He can tell you're asking for the truth. So, he answers truthfully.

"No," he whispers. You sigh, leaning into him.

"Lance,"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so tired,"

"Me too,"


End file.
